Everytime
by Momoko17
Summary: This is my first attempt at a songfic! It's to the song Everytime By A1! Please Review! *^_^


Everytime *Song by A1 fi by ~¤*Mimi*¤~*  
  
  
Lately I'm not who I used to be  
Someone's come and taken me  
Where I don't wanna go  
  
  
"Rachel! Jon! Come on kids you're gonna be late for school!" Relena cupped her hands around her mouth and called for her son and daughter up the stairs. A bunch of pounding was heard as a Kindergartener and a Second Grader bounded down the stairs. Relena helped them into their puffy winter coats, helped them with their backpacks and quickly shooed them out to door to the bus. She walked back to the stairway, "Quatre! Hurry up!" A loud pounding much like the previous was heard as a man in a suit came rushing down still trying to tie his tie. "Let me do that for you honey." Relena said grabbing the tie from Quatre and tying it in a perfect knot.  
  
"Thanks honey." Quatre planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Quatre! You're gonna get sick from me!" Relena lectured.  
  
"But I love you too much to not go a morning without kissing you." He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a long kiss while she giggled. He smirked at her, grabbed his briefcase and left out the same door their children had.   
  
"It's not my fault if you get sick now!" Relena called after him knowing very well that he could not hear her. She tied her baby pink robe tighter around her waist and flopped down on the leather couch to watch some TV. "Just another boring sick day." Relena had been off of work for the past week with a terrible cold. She was going to go back to work tomorrow since she was almost better but thought it would be best if she rested on more day. She continued to press button's until she landed on a few familiar faces. "Heero, do you know what date it is today?"  
  
"And I will work towards continuing the peace we have between Earth and Space. I will work on the project that the former Earth leader Trowa Barton had started before me. The renovation of the colonies."  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as Duo Maxwell finished his speech. He had just been elected as World Leader and was to rule over all of Earth and Space. He, for the longest time, had been the Vice World Leader under the long rule of Trowa Barton, but, at a conference one month ago some terrorists who were opposed to the idea of the unity between the Earth and Space, assassinated Trowa. He died instantly and Duo instantly became the official World Leader. He gave the crowd and big smile and wave and walked off the podium with his new Vice World Leader, Heero Yuy, behind him.  
  
  
If I knew exactly what I have to do  
In order to be there for you  
When you were feeling low  
  
  
Heero Yuy didn't want to go to the reception party. He snuck away from the party and retreated back to his room for the next hour or so or at least until they dragged him back to the party and made him say a speech or two. He grabbed his laptop out of its case and booted up the computer. The calendar programmed on it popped up and declared to him, "It is currently 7:15 pm on the date of January 20, AC 207. Would you like to make any changes to the calendar at this time?" The calendar said with fake emotion.  
"No." Heero simply answered the machine.  
"Okay. Thank you." The machine shut down the calendar and left Heero staring at the desktop.  
"Oh God Relena," Heero put his head in his hands and rested his forehead against the wood desk, "It's been ten years! Why does this day still have to be so hard for me?"   
  
  
And all the things we ever wanted  
Were once yours and mine  
  
  
*Flashback, January 20, AC 197*  
"Thank you, Heero. I had a lot of fun tonight. I thought you didn't like to go places though. Why'd you change your mind?" Relena questioned slightly curious at why her boyfriend would suddenly take her all over the city when he preferred to stay at home. She felt his lips covering hers and she let out a tiny squeal of surprise. She kissed him back just as much and they stayed like that for a long time. They walked into her bedroom. Relena was getting her own ideas of what they were going to but Heero was thinking of something different.   
"Relena, we need to talk." Heero's eyes shifted to the ground and Relena felt his hands run cold.   
"What about Heero?" Relena looked at him with questioning eyes. He pulled her over to the couch and sat them both down.  
"Trowa has elected me the head of this council at the World Leader Headquarters. I'll be leaving tomorrow. Even though I don't want to, I think it would be best if we stopped, well, seeing each other." Heero painfully told Relena. He saw a tear form and drop onto her lap. "I know you can't leave here because of your position as Vice Foreign Minister but I can't turn this down. I'm so sorry Relena." Her head bowed as multiple tears splashed on her lap. Heero couldn't take it. He stood up and softly brushed her temple with his lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered and left the room. After the door clicked, Relena burst into loud racking sobs. Heero heard from the other side of the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and realized he still had her gloves in his pocket. She had him hold them for her during dinner and forgot to take them back. A tear made it's way down his own cheek. "Relena, I'm so sorry."  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Now, I know we can revive it  
All the love we left  
  
  
Heero picked his head up from the desk as an idea struck him. Relena was no longer the Vice Foreign Minister. She worked as a public relations consultant for Quatre's company, Winner International. He'd go find her, get Duo to elect her as head of the council and then he could have her back. A slight smile started to crack on Heero's lips as he planned out how he was going to get his Relena back.  
  
  
Every time I kiss I feel your lips and  
Every time I cry I see your smile and  
Every time I close my eyes I realize that  
  
  
"Where is it!" Relena was in the attic rummaging though bunches of boxes and having the hardest time finding what she was looking for. She felt all over the walls pushing boxes out of the way as she felt for an opening. Finally she found it and opened the tiny latch. She pulled a shoebox out of the hole and dumped the contents onto the floor. It was filled with pictures. Pictures of Heero and her together. Tears began to stream down her face, as she looked though the stack of photos and cursing herself for not going after him. Relena began to argue with herself, "Why did I marry Quatre in the first place? Did I just take him on the rebound because he was there? No, don't think that way Relena. You love Quatre. But I love Heero more. Did I marry Quatre thinking he was Heero?"  
  
  
Every time I hold your hand in mine  
The sweetest thing my heart could ever find  
And I have never felt this way  
Since the day I gave your love away  
  
  
Heero opened the locked file drawer and went to the very back. He pulled out two white, silk gloves and played with them in his hands. While he was at Relena's he would give her gloves back to her. It had been his only comfort over the past ten years but now; he would have the real thing instead.  
  
  
Save me, I've fallen from my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
I've thrown it all away  
  
  
Duo came up to Heero's door and knock on it. It was almost time for Heero to make his speech. He heard a bunch of clatter coming from his room. Duo slowly creaked open the door and peeked his head in. Heero had a small backpack on his bed and was putting all sorts of random objects into it. "Umm… Heero, buddy, what are you doing?"   
  
"Duo! You're just the person I wanted to see!" Heero excitedly exclaimed to his friend. Duo put the back of his hand on Heero's forehead.  
  
"Heero, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little, I don't know, un Heero like?"  
  
"I wanted to ask a favor of you. Who were you thinking of hiring as head of the council to replace me?"  
  
"Well I haven't really thought about it… why? You got someone in mind?"  
  
"Yeah. Relena." Heero stated.  
  
"Well I guess that's okay, I mean she'd be perfect for the job but why do you want your ex-girlfriend head of the council?"  
  
"Because now I have an excuse to go visit her and win her back!" Heero openly smiled at Duo, which shocked him to the core.  
  
"I guess he doesn't know yet…" Duo thought to himself and then aloud, "Okay, do you have an address for her? Earth is a pretty big planet y'know."  
  
"No, not exactly…" Heero's smile began to fade.  
  
Duo quickly ran over to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled on it. He handed it to Heero. "Here's her address. Good luck buddy." Duo patted his friend on the back and left the room. Heero's smile came back full force and didn't leave.  
  
"Strange." Heero thought, "Isn't this the same place Quatre lives? Maybe she's a neighbor and I'm thinking of the wrong house number." Heero zipped up his backpack and ran out the door.  
  
  
Now you're gone  
It's time for me to carry on  
But baby I just can't go on  
Without you by my side  
  
  
Relena slowly packed away the photos back into the old shoebox. She slipped it back into the opening and shut it back up. The tears had stopped falling but the streaks were still visible as were her red eyes. "Oh Heero, I miss you so much."  
  
  
And all the things we ever wanted  
Were once yours and mine  
  
  
Heero impatiently waited for the taxi to arrive at her house. Heero couldn't wait to take her up into his arms and kiss her. He longed to feel her lips. The taxi parked at her house and Heero nearly forgot to pay the man in excitement. Grabbing his pack he slowly walked up to the door, nervous for one of the first times in his life. But with his Relena, there were a lot of firsts. He rang the doorbell.  
  
Now, I know we can revive it  
All the love we left  
  
Relena heard the doorbell ring. "Oh shit." She swore under her breath regarding her appearance. She wiped her face and called, "Coming!" She ran down the stairs, rubbed her face one more time and opened the door. Heero was standing on the other side.  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Heero… what are you doing here? How'd you know where I lived? How-" she was cut off by Heero's lips pressed against her's, kissing her like he was kissing her for the first time. Filled with unspoken love for her. She kissed him back forgetting all about her husband and her children. Heero was all that filled her world. They broke apart and she hugged him tightly. It was at that moment reality came crashing down on them. "Heero, I can't do this. It's not right."  
  
"Why isn't it right Relena? I still love you and I always will. I want you to come back with my to the World Leader Headquarters and become the head of the council in place of me. Then we can be together and nothing will be in our way."  
  
"That's just the problem Heero. There are many things standing in our way." Relena took in a large breath. "I'm married Heero. And I have two kids." Heero slowly released Relena and took a step back.   
  
"I'm sorry Relena, I didn't know." Heero fidgeted and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Heero." Relena looked down along with him. She started to cry. Heero walked away.  
  
"It's just like before. She's crying and I'm walking away. Damn! Why did I even leave her in the first place? She's all I want."  
  
"Heero? Let me call you a cab. It's a mile out to the city and about 15 to the airport. I don't think you can walk that far."  
  
Without turning around Heero answered, "No that's okay. I'll walk to the city and find a cab once I get there."  
  
Relena watched him walk away until he was out of sight. She couldn't take this by herself. She threw on some clothes and went to The Winner Group to see Quatre.  
  
  
Every time I kiss I feel your lips and  
Every time I cry I see your smile and  
Every time I close my eyes I realize that  
  
  
"Mrs. Winner! You can't go in there!" Catherine, Quatre's secretary, called to Relena as she flew by Catherine's desk.  
  
"Why not?" Relena asked slightly angered.  
  
"Because… umm… he's in a meeting right now!" Catherine stuttered.  
  
"Somehow I don't believe that. Something's just happened and I need to see my husband." Relena pushed passed the woman and opened the door to Quatre's office and got the shock of her life. Quatre was on top of Dorothy, on top of his desk with his lips pressed against hers. They were moaning and feeling each other all over, their clothes were half off. "Oh. My. God." Relena stared dumbfounded at Quatre, jaw dropped. Quatre had heard a voice and looked up to find his wife standing in the doorway.  
  
"Relena! Oh my God, I can explain honey!" Quatre leapt off the desk and over to his wife who gave him a hard smack.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Relena asked angrily. Quatre stuttered. "I said how long has this been going on?"  
  
"A couple of months." Quatre sorrowfully confessed.  
  
"I want a divorce. I can't believe you, I'll mail you the papers." With that Relena left his office for the airport. "I hope I can still catch him."  
  
  
Every time I hold your hand in mine  
The sweetest thing my heart could ever find  
  
  
Relena ran to the TV screen's trying to find when the next plane left for the World Leader Headquarters'. "We are now boarding first class seats on Shuttle 804 to the World Leader Headquarters'. If you are on this flight, please report to Gate 34 immediately. Thank you." The woman over the intercom proclaimed. She didn't have to look any further. Behind her was Gate 34. She ran over there looking frantically for Heero. She saw him handing his ticket to the attendant and was about to walk into the tunnel.   
  
"HEERO!!!" Relena shouted as loud as she could. Heero stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around.   
  
"Relena…" he whispered. Relena had a radiant smile on her face. Heero turned, pushing people out of his way, and ran over to Relena and swooped her up in a giant hug. Then remembering about how he could never have her, he let go of her, but she was still smiling.  
  
"Heero I have the best and worst news in the world!" Relena excitedly told him. "I just caught Quatre with Dorothy and so I told him I wanted a divorce and the surprising thing is I don't care! Now I can be with you! I figured it out, the only reason I married him in the first place is because for some reason my mind was tricking me into thinking that he was you! Every time I kissed him, all I thought about was you! I'll take the job you offered me and I'd like to take you too, if you'll have me." Relena looked at him with her loving eyes, pleading for him to accept her. Heero responded with a passionate kiss. Relena kissed him back with everything she had. "I never stopped loving you Heero, and I'll never stop."  
  
  
And I have never felt this way  
Since the day I gave your love away  
  
  
~¤*Mimi*¤~  
  



End file.
